<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boys Like Him by M0N</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066618">Boys Like Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0N/pseuds/M0N'>M0N</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 7 - Freeday, Dr. STONE Week, Dr. STONE Week 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Wedding Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0N/pseuds/M0N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebab lelaki macam Senku punya cara tersendiri untuk membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar mencintaimu, mulai dari memilih momen yang tepat  melamar bunga jiwanya, sampai bisa dengan sempurna melisankan janji pernikahan yang sedemikian panjang. “I love you to the Moon and… take another trip to Pluto, then back,”  bukankah bagi seorang yang selalu mengandalkan logika sepertinya, ini sudah terlalu so sweet dan nyaris di luar karakternya?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen &amp; Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Ruri (Dr. STONE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boys Like Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is dedicated for Dr. Stone Week 28 June – 04 July 2020<br/>Day 7: Freeday</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Boys Like Him</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Senku-<em>chan</em>, ayo, kita menikah!”</p><p>Orang yang menerima ajakan untuk mengikat janji sehidup-semati terdiam cukup lama, otaknya mencerna baik-baik kalimat tersebut, khususnya di dua kata terakhir. Senku yang awalnya memfokuskan perhatian pada mikroskop, terpaksa memindahkan arah indera visualnya ke sosok yang berbicara tadi. Dapat dilihatnya Gen tersenyum kasual, seolah ucapan yang barusan terlontar dari mulutnya bukan sesuatu yang sakral.</p><p>Alih-alih menanggapi, dia hanya menggeleng beberapa kali sambil tertawa kecil, lalu kembali asyik mengobservasi mikroorganisme. “Kau menganggapku main-main, kan?” menghela napas ketika didengarnya Gen protes, tapi dengan nada suara yang kalem – jauh dari amarah, nyaris memang seperti sedang becanda saja.</p><p>Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu dari pertemuan pertama mereka, banyak yang berubah, termasuk peradaban dunia yang mulai bergerak maju ke arah modernisasi. Misteri mengenai penyebab petrifikasi umat manusia telah dipecahkan, perjalanan menuju Bulan pun sudah menjadi masa lalu, teman-teman Senku juga banyak yang mulai membina keluarga baru. Termasuk Chrome yang sebentar lagi resmi memperistri pujaan jiwanya, Ruri.</p><p>Rasanya, hanya Senku dan Gen yang tetap sama. Menjalani kehidupan seolah semuanya stagnan, tanpa memedulikan usia yang setiap tahun bertambah. Mungkin awalnya mereka sama-sama berpikir ikatan sah bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dipusingkan, tapi manusia itu selalu berubah, apalagi kalau bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih dari sejak lama.</p><p>“Bukankah harusnya aku yang melamarmu? Mengingat dalam hubungan ki–“</p><p>“Kalau menunggumu yang mengajakku menikah, bisa-bisa kita sudah terlalu tua.” Kendati berbicara dengan santai, jelas terlihat ada kegusaran yang disembunyikan Gen. Ia paham, bodoh kalau tak menyadarinya, bahwa cepat atau lambat mereka pasti membicarakan masalah itu. Senku juga mengerti dari mana kekhawatiran kekasihnya berasal, tapi sungguh tak mengira akan jadi orang yang menerima lamaran.</p><p><em>Well</em>, pada dasarnya tidak peduli siapa yang mengajak nikah, sih, sebab mereka berdua laki-laki. Namun, harga diri Senku sebagai pihak pendominasi sedang ditertawakan di sini. Apabila ayah angkatnya masih hidup, yakin saja Byakuya akan menjadi orang yang tertawa paling heboh seraya mengejek macam-macam, seperti mengatakan putranya terlalu pengecut atau apa. Membayangkan saja sudah berhasil membuatnya kesal.</p><p>Senku menghela napas, perlahan-lahan mendekati lelaki yang telah menjadi pacarnya lebih dari lima tahun, telapak tangan kirinya hampir menyentuh pipi itu kalau tak ditangkis dengan gesit. “Sebaiknya aku pulang. Maaf sudah mengganggumu,” Gen mengambil tas selempang dan jaketnya, melenggang pergi meninggalkan si saintis genius seenaknya.</p><p>Kekanak-kanakan, memang. Akan tetapi, karena nyaris mengenal Gen sepenuhnya, ia tahu ini takkan jadi pertengkaran yang harus dikhawatirkan. Oleh sebab itu, Senku kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda tanpa kegalauan apa pun, sembari menuliskan catatan mental untuk mengirimi pesan singkat atau menelepon kekasihnya beberapa jam lagi.</p><p>Senku tipikal orang yang selalu memiliki berbagai probabilitas, termasuk kemungkinan buruknya.</p><p>Dan ia benci menjadi benar di saat-saat tertentu, seperti sekarang.</p><p>Begitu pulang ke rumah dan tidak menemukan sosok yang selama ini menemani tidurnya, Senku sukses dibuat khawatir setengah mati. Segera memeriksa ponselnya yang terabaikan, dan syukurlah Gen ada memberi kabar lewat <em>chat</em> bahwa ia (kabur) menginap di kediaman keluarga Ruri, sebab ingin membantu menata tempat, hiasan, dan lain sebagainya untuk persiapan hari pernikahan yang akan dilangsungkan lusa.</p><p>Berusaha menghubungi Gen, tapi sejauh ini tak mendapatkan tanggapan sebanding. Beberapa pesan yang dia kirim hanya dibalas sekadarnya, dan panggilan suara pun pasti dialihkan ke <em>voicemail</em>. Itulah yang terjadi kalau kekasihnya sedang marah. Senku berbaring di atas kasur, memeluk bantal dengan aroma <em>flowery</em> yang sangat dikenal indera penciumnya, tersenyum dalam keheningan yang membuatnya terkenang semasa pembatuan.</p><p>Satu, dua, tiga, empat.</p><p>Sepuluh.</p><p>Tujuh puluh sembilan.</p><p>Seratus enam puluh delapan.</p><p>Ini kebiasaan yang telah mendarah-daging, Senku selalu menghitung detik saat sedang menanti sesuatu. Entah itu momen ketika menginjakkan kakinya di Bulan, kembali ke Bumi, atau sampai sosok Gen ditangkap lagi oleh netranya setelah yang bersangkutan pergi jauh. Jatuh cinta memang tidak membuatnya menjadi sosok yang berbeda, dia tetap memegang teguh pendirian bahwa segala fenomena alam semesta dan seisinya tentu mempunyai alasan logis.</p><p>Justru yang ada, Senku menjadi benar-benar manusia seperti kodratnya dengan jatuh cinta.</p><p>Senku akui dirinya memang bukan tipikal pria romantis, yang bisa dengan mudah mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat manis, bahkan seumur hidupnya baru sekali melisankan kata cinta, tepatnya di waktu meminta Gen menjadi kekasihnya dulu. Dan itu pun malah disambut dengan tawa yang luar biasa nyaring, karena caranya dianggap terlalu serampangan – (calon) pacarnya menilai, harusnya ia bersikap lebih <em>so sweet</em> dengan berpura-pura gugup.</p><p>Namun, apa boleh buat, Senku selalu menjadi dirinya yang apa-adanya.</p><p>Yah, setidaknya <em>prodigy</em> di bidang sains ini telah mencoba – walau masuk dalam kategori gagal.</p><p>Telepon genggamnya berdering, cepat-cepat melihat layar ponsel agar mengetahui siapa yang telah merusak nostalgianya, dan jadi batal kesal karena sang mantan istri yang memanggil. "<em>Thanks</em>, Ruri," demikian dua kata yang ia ucapkan sebelum memutuskan saluran telekomunikasi. Tersenyum sendiri seraya bermonolog pelan, "maaf, Chrome, aku berniat mengganggu momen pernikahanmu."</p>
<hr/><p>o O o</p><p>Barangkali disebabkan menyadari bahwa semua teman terdekatnya mulai menjalani kehidupan dalam hubungan pernikahan, membuat Gen di luar kendali menjadi lebih sensitif. Dimulai dari Yuzuriha dan Taiju, <em>well</em>, dua pasangan itu memang mudah diprediksi, lalu sebentar lagi Crome akan resmi memperistri Ruri.</p><p>Ia selalu tahu bahwa setiap orang memiliki jalan takdir atau pencapaian yang berbeda-beda, tapi untuk yang satu ini rasanya sukses menggelitik pikiran. Sedemikian impulsif kalimat, "ayo, kita menikah!" terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya, serta menemukan Senku dengan ekspresi gagal paham yang bingung mau memberikan tanggapan apa.</p><p>Oke, pada dasarnya Gen tahu kalau sikapnya ini terlalu <em>childish</em>, tetapi rasanya memang manusiawi. Siapa yang tidak kecewa setengah mati kalau tawaran menikah yang diajukan ditolak begitu saja? Jadi biarkan ia melarikan diri sejenak dari kekasihnya, sampai kalutnya isi benak dan beban di dada dapat mereda sedikit.</p><p>Dia bukan lagi remaja labil yang dipenuhi emosionalitas, sisi logikanya pasti ikut campur dan sekarang mendominasi. Merasa berdosa atas pertengkaran kecil tadi, Gen harusnya mampu bersikap lebih bijak dengan memberikan lelaki itu waktu agar siap membawa hubungan mereka ke jenjang pernikahan. Akan tetapi, mau menanti sampai kapan?</p><p>Sialan, semua jadi serba salah begini.</p><p>Diingat-ingat lagi, sebenarnya tidak ada penolakan di situ, si <em>prodigy</em> sains yang bersangkutan malah belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, dan Gen mengambil kesimpulan secara sepihak. Namun, Senku memang tipe orang yang lebih menyuarakan ide pikiran lewat tindakan, maka dari sikapnya tadi bisa dianggap kalau ia memang berniat menolak, kan?</p><p>Menghela napas pendek, jari tangan yang awalnya bekerja cekatan menyusun rangkaian bunga pun terhenti, mungkin sebaiknya dia pulang sekarang. Toh, ini sama seperti perkelahian mereka yang lalu-lalu, Senku akan bersikap santai seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa waktu kembali menatap matanya. Laki-laki satu itu terlalu enggan membuang energi untuk percekcokan sepasang kekasih.</p><p>Iya, Gen memang harus pulang. Besok Chrome dan Ruri akan mengucap janji setia, jangan sampai Senku yang didaulat sebagai <em>best man</em> malah mengenakan pakaian kurang cocok karena malas memilih – dasinya terpasang acak-acakan, sepatunya kusam, dan masih banyak masalah lain. Orang-orang pasti menduga ada problema di antara mereka, dan itu memalukan, sebab bisa dijadikan bahan gosip hangat sepanjang jalan acara sakral – tolong diingat juga teman-teman yang iseng tapi peduli bakal mewawancarainya dengan pertanyaan macam-macam.</p><p>Secepatnya pamit ke Ruri, mengatakan kalau pekerjaan yang butuh perhatian ekstra telah diselesaikan, dan berjanji akan datang beberapa jam lebih cepat sebelum acara pernikahan dimulai. Gen menolak ketika ada yang berniat mengantarnya pulang, karena ia mau memanfaatkan waktu panjang di perjalanan untuk menyegarkan pikiran. Lagipula jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, karena masih masuk dalam wilayah desa, atau lebih tepatnya pulau Ishigami.</p><p>Memasuki kediaman mereka, sempat berpikir bakal mendapati seluruh ruangan kosong penghuni, karena jam segini biasanya Senku masih sibuk dengan penelitian ini-itu. Akan tetapi, prediksinya salah total kala menemukan lelaki paling disayang ternyata berbaring di atas kasur sambil memeluk bantalnya. Tersenyum tipis sebab mendapati wajah polos nan lugu terlelap, jauh dari kesan oportunis apalagi licik, yang ada ekspresi damai semata.</p><p>Apa yang Gen pikirkan kemarin sampai bersikap kekanakan begitu, sehingga tega meninggalkan pacarnya menghabiskan malam sendirian? Sebagai permintaan maaf, dia menundukkan kepala untuk mengecup kening itu, tak lama iris delima yang familier perlahan-lahan menangkap indera visualnya. Dengan senyum lemah dan kantuk masih terpatri di wajahnya, Senku berkata, "kupikir harus menghitung setidaknya sampai 139,426 detik sebelum membujukmu pulang."</p><p>Tak butuh menjadi kekasihnya untuk mengetahui fakta ini, bahwa Senku gemar sekali menghitung detik yang dihabiskan saat menunggu sesuatu. Seakan otaknya secara otomatis mulai mengurutkan angka demi angka, sampai apa yang ingin dilihatnya berada sangat dekat, dan dapat diraih dengan mudah – kebiasaan yang menetap selama ribuan tahun tentu sulit dilenyapkan.</p><p>“Bersiaplah untuk pergi ke pesta bujangnya Chrome. Dan pastikan si calon pengantin tetap bisa berdiri tegak waktu pemberkatan besok.” Senku beranjak dari pembaringan, acap mendireksikan langkah kaki menuju kamar mandi sambil membalas, bahwa tentu ia wajib memastikan semua baik-baik saja, atau mantan adik iparnya akan membunuh mereka – Kohaku masih segarang biasanya. Gen cuma tertawa pelan, diam-diam bersyukur karena permasalahan kemarin memang tak diungkit lagi. Di satu sisi, juga ada rasa kecewa.</p><p>“Kau yakin tidak ikut?”</p><p>Gen menggeleng pelan, beralasan sudah cukup lelah, dan lebih memilih menyiapkan segala kebutuhan mereka untuk besok. “Aku belum menyetrika setelan yang harus dikenakan sang <em>best man</em> nanti,” ujarnya sembari merapikan helaian rambut Senku, mengikatnya menjadi <em>half-up ponytail</em>, lalu tersenyum dengan jari telunjuk mengarah ke pintu – gestur halus dari memersilakan kekasihnya pergi.</p><p>Sepeninggal Senku, dia mulai menyibukan diri menangani berbagai kerjaan, mulai dari mencuci piring, menyapu lantai, dan asyik memilih paduan pakaian mana yang cocok – betul-betul tipikal pendamping idaman. Nyaris empat jam berlalu, akhirnya Gen bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Ah, tempat tidur sendiri memang yang terbaik, terutama ditemani aroma tubuh favoritnya.</p><p>Sekarang, gantian dia yang memeluk bantal Senku.</p><p>Sekitar jam dua malam, Gen mendadak terbangun karena menyadari seseorang ikut berbaring di sebelahnya, secara otomatis matanya terbuka sedikit, menemukan raut muka yang terlalu dikenalinya. Tersenyum tipis waktu ia rasakan sebuah kecupan mampir di keningnya. "Mandi dulu sana! Kau bau sake dan <em>wine</em>," ujarnya seraya mendorong pelan bahu pacarnya, yang mendapati respons berupa cengiran ambigu.</p><p>Alih-alih langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan, bekas Kepala Desa Ishigami malah memeluknya erat beberapa detik, lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi – setelah pinggangnya menerima aksi protes berupa pukulan ringan. Bibir Gen kembali menciptakan cekungan manis. Kalau sudah begini, ia jadi (sangat) yakin bahwa Senku benar-benar mencintainya.</p><p>o O o</p><p>Seperti yang telah dijanjikan kemarin, Gen sengaja datang lebih cepat ke tempat acara guna memastikan semua persiapan rapi. Para sahabat dekat pun telah berkumpul, bahkan Francois sedemikian bangga memamerkan <em>wedding cake</em> yang dibuatnya secara khusus, Yuzuriha yakin ratusan persen kalau mempelai wanita akan terlihat sangat menawan saat mengenakan gaun hasil kerja kerasnya, sampai Amarylis yang tak mau kalah dengan mengatakan telah melakukan yang terbaik untuk merias wajah dan rambut Ruri.</p><p>Pemberkatan akan segera dimulai, para hadirin langsung berdiri begitu diumumkan bahwa Ruri siap mendatangi calon suaminya. Ia menggenggam buket bunga <em>daisy</em> serta <em>forget-me-not</em>, berjalan menuju altar sambil menggandeng lengan ayahnya, Kohaku di belakangnya melemparkan kelopak-kelopak mawar. Dan benar saja, sang pengantin memang luar biasa cantiknya. Gen memperhatikan Chrome, dan memaklumi kenapa lelaki yang bersangkutan jadi tampak bodoh – <em>speechless</em>, senyum idiot menghiasi wajahnya.</p><p>Pemandangan semacam itu selalu sukses membuat Gen iri, ketika si pria terpana melihat mempelainya.</p><p>Nyaris siapa pun di dunia ini pasti setuju, bahwa hal paling indah adalah menjadi saksi dua insan yang saling mencintai terikat janji untuk selalu bersama hingga maut memisahkan. Semua orang memberikan <em>applause</em> meriah bersamaan Chrome yang dipersilakan mencium istrinya, dia bahkan berteriak, “<em>yaabeee</em>!” dengan mengangkat kedua tangan tinggi-tinggi, saking girangnya.</p><p>Prosesi acara selanjutnya pun berjalan dengan sukses, segalanya sempurna sebagaimana yang telah direncanakan. Tiba pada bagian <em>weeding speech</em>, dan Senku diwajibkan memberikan sedikit kesan dan pesan bijak sebagai seorang sahabat dekat sekaligus <em>the best man</em>. Hal yang aneh, ketika laki-laki itu bertanya, “bukankah ini waktunya melempar buket bungamu, Ruri?” di penghujung pidatonya.</p><p>Gen selalu menyiapkan mentalnya menghadapi berbagai hal darurat, tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini.</p><p>Ia menyingkir jauh-jauh dari kerumunan para gadis yang siap menangkap buket bunga pengantin, berdiri di samping Senku yang sedari tadi menggenggam erat jari-jemarinya. Jujur saja, entah kenapa Ruri tersenyum mencurigakan ke arahnya, meski akhirnya terpaksa memutuskan kontak mata mereka karena harus berbalik. </p><p>Semua orang mulai menghitung, “satu, dua, ti–“ sayangnya, buket bunga yang si mempelai wanita pegang tak kunjung jadi rebutan, sebab Ruri malah berjalan meninggalkan posisinya dari atas panggung, serta-merta memberikan kumpulan bunga <em>daisy </em>maupun <em>forget-me-not</em> tersebut ke tangan Gen. Dan yang menerima otomatis jadi gagal paham, ekspresi bingung jelas terlihat di wajahnya, otak bekerja berkali-kali lipat untuk memahami keadaan.</p><p>Terutama ketika Senku melepas tautan jari mereka, memposisikan badan di depannya, membuka kotak beludru ungu mungil, dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin platina.  Tersenyum manis sebelum melisankan, “sepuluh miliar persen kau pasti setuju, tapi biarkan aku tetap menanyakan ini…” sengaja dia tidak meneruskan kalimat, perlahan-lahan menekuk sebelah kaki, menatap Gen dengan (sok) penuh harapan. Kemudian mengimbuhkan, “<em>will you spend your life time with me, </em>Mentalist?”</p><p>Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat, sampai otaknya sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan apa yang terjadi. Indera visualnya sama sekali tak berkedip, memandangi sosok yang sekarang mengarahkan cincin indah ke hadapan mukanya. Gen malah menemukan dirinya berkata, “seumur hidupku, tidak pernah berani membayangkan kau akan berlutut begini, Senku-<em>chan</em>.”</p><p>“Yaa, empat tahun aku mati-matian menyembunyikan cincin ini. Hingga lusa kemarin kau memberikanku keyakinan un–“ duh, tidak perlu dilanjutkan, karena cukup sepasang kekasih itu saja yang tahu bahwa sempat ada perkelahian, atau lebih tepatnya, kesalahpahaman di antara mereka. “Aku mencintaimu, Gen. Dan kukatakan pada diriku untuk menunggu sampai kau siap. Tak peduli seberapa lama.”</p><p>“Kau merusak acara pernikahan orang lain.”</p><p>“Begitulah. Jadi bisa katakan ‘yaa’ sekarang? Sebab, jujur saja, aku tidak mau semakin mengganggu.” Senku tetap setia pada posisinya, enggan beranjak sebelum mendapatkan jawaban yang dia nantikan. Indera visualnya terus-menerus menatap Gen, mungkin tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan, walau alien datang menginvasi Bumi, Komet Halley jatuh beberapa meter di dekatnya, atau ledakan misterius bom atom sekalipun.</p><p>Gen menghela napas panjang, atensi terfokus pada lawan bicaranya, otaknya seolah sibuk merekam baik-baik peristiwa luar biasa ini, jadi belum bisa digunakan buat memproses hal lain – takut ada momen yang kelak terlupakan. Di luar kontrol, likuid bening terjatuh dari dasar netranya, terlalu bahagia sampai mulutnya kaku untuk berbicara lagi. Oleh sebab itu, anggukan kepala merupakan jawaban non-verbal yang mampu ia berikan.</p><p>Butuh tiga detik berlalu baru Gen bisa menemukan dirinya bersuara, “<em>how can I say no</em>?”</p><p>Senku berdiri, spontan mencium bibirnya ditemani tepuk tangan super meriah dari berbagai penjuru.</p><p>“Eheem!” tegur usil Chrome yang tadinya cuma diam mengamati di samping istrinya – Ruri tertawa-tawa melihat ekspresi (sok) sebal nan imut itu. Bagaimana tidak, seseorang merusak momen istimewa sang raja sehari dengan ada yang mencuri <em>spotlight</em> darinya. Dan wajah laki-laki yang bersangkutan kembali cerah tatkala mendengar Senku berjanji, “selamat! Kau yang mendapatkan hak mengantar mempelaiku ke altar, Teman. Puas?”</p><p>Sebisa mungkin Gen mengontrol emosinya untuk membisikkan kalimat ini dengan jelas, “bukankah dulu pernah kubilang? Berpura-puralah gugup. Pasti dijamin lebih <em>so sweet</em>.” Senku kontan tertawa, dan balas menyatakan bahwa sebenarnya lelaki itu sangat tegang – coba perhatikan, kedua telapak tangannya dibasahi keringat dingin. Namun, akan terlalu jauh dari karakternya yang biasa kalau sampai berbicara terbata-bata atau apa.</p><p>Senku itu tipikal orang yang selalu berucap dan tampil <em>straightforward</em>.</p><p>Akan tetapi, ini pula yang membuatnya semakin sulit ditebak.</p><p>Dan sekarang Gen bertanya, hal mengejutkan apa yang bakal ia lakukan selanjutnya?</p>
<hr/><p>o O o</p><p>Senku mengamati detail bayangan dirinya dari pantulan cermin, memastikan semuanya sempurna sebelum beranjak keluar ruangan. Tuxedo hitam melekat indah di tubuhnya, dia bahkan sampai memotong rambut agar terlihat lebih rapi dan dewasa. Entah bagaimana reaksi calon suaminya nanti karena Gen belum tahu tentang hal ini – mereka sengaja berpisah beberapa hari sebelum mengikat janji setia.</p><p>Sebuah ketukan mengalihkan perhatian, dan munculnya kepala Taiju di balik pintu menandakan sekaranglah saatnya. Senku mengangguk, lalu bergegas pergi mengikuti langkah sahabat lama yang didaulat sebagai <em>best man</em>-nya. Yuzuriha menitikkan air mata begitu melihat penampilannya, seperti seorang ibu, wanita ini merapikan dasinya yang masih terkesan berantakan. Dimulai dari Kohaku, Ruri, hingga Kaseki, mereka secara bergantian memeluknya seraya mengucapkan selamat.</p><p>Ini momen yang telah ditunggunya dari empat tahun lalu. Ketika seluruh hadirin diminta untuk berdiri, kemudian memfokuskan atensi pada direksi yang berseberangan dengan altar, melihat pengantin lelakinya menyampirkan tangan kanan ke lengan Chrome, sedangkan jari-jemari yang sebelah kiri memegang buket <em>lily of the valley</em>. Gen begitu luar biasa menawan, dengan balutan setelan didominasi warna putih dan ungu, serta rambut panjangnya dibikin <em>half updo</em>.</p><p><em>So mesmerizing</em>.</p><p>Sekarang ia paham kenapa para <em>husband-to-be</em> tampak seperti orang idiot kala melihat mempelainya, sebab sekarang lelaki itu sepuluh miliar persen gagal menyembunyikan senyum lebar. Menggigit bibir bawah, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala beberapa kali, sampai Taiju harus menepuk pundaknya atau yang bersangkutan akan semakin dalam terhipnosis.</p><p>Bermonolog pelan, “kau selalu jadi satu-satunya orang yang berhasil membuatku <em>speechless</em>, Mentalist.”</p><p>Gen sendiri tampak terkejut mendapatinya dengan <em>hairstyle</em> baru, serta penampilan super apik. Menutup mulut yang ternganga, tapi gagal menyembunyikan air mata, dan berupaya menetralisir berbagai emosi yang bercampur-aduk lewat tawa kecil. Dia mulai melangkah ditemani Chrome, sementara Suika di belakang mereka melemparkan kelopak bunga aster, mawar, dan stephanotis.</p><p>Untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ada yang membuatnya kesulitan menghitung dalam diam, maka Senku mulai bersuara, “dua, tiga, empat” di angka keenam Taiju dan Yuzuriha ikut serta. Lantas di detik selanjutnya semua yang menjadi saksi melakukan hal yang serupa, dari berbagai arah terdengar, “delapan, sembilan, sepuluh!”</p><p>Senku tahu bahwa sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bersabar dengan menghitung setiap detik, jadi perlahan-lahan lelaki itu melangkah mendekati orang yang akan dinikahinya, tepat di pertengahan mereka bertemu. Kalimat interogatif ini memang terkesan konyol, “kau berniat membuatku menunggu selama 3718 tahun, heh?!” seraya mengarahkan telapak tangan kanan ke direksi Gen, dan Chrome yang paham langsung memindahkan jari-jari sang mempelai –  sebab masih menggenggam erat lengannya.</p><p>Keduanya berlari pelan menuju altar, dengan diiringi sorak-sorai usil dari semua yang hadir di situ. Beberapa orang malah terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepala, harusnya mereka bisa memprediksikan kalau Senku takkan membuat pernikahannya berjalan tanpa kejutan. Apalagi ketika yang dimaksud berkata gampang, “Jasper, ikrarkan kami sekarang!” Gen sendiri pun gagal menutupi tawa.</p><p>Sebelum diperbolehkan bertukar cincin, mereka harus mengucapkan janji pernikahan satu sama lain terlebih dahulu, dan Gen memilih untuk jadi yang pertama. Lelaki itu mengambil secarik kertas dari saku celananya, tersenyum santai ke arah para saksi hari bahagianya, kemudian menatap Senku, menghela napas panjang, mulai membacanya nyaring…</p><p>
  <em>Aku sempat berpikir, bahwa di kehidupan ini aku harus belajar memilikimu seadanya. Senku-chan yang kami semua kenal takkan mau berurusan dengan hal-hal romantis, maka menjadi kekasihmu saja itu sudah lebih daripada cukup. Akan tetapi, kau selalu di luar dugaan, seperti sekarang. Dan aku mengagumimu untuk itu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kita awalnya adalah dua orang yang saling bertentangan dari berbagai aspek. Saintis-mentalist, kau mencari bukti konkret, aku lebih suka menganggapnya sebagai magic. Kau orang yang selalu berterus terang, sementara aku penuh persuasi. Namun, dunia mentakdirkan kita bertemu setelah ribuan tahun terpetrifikasi, dan aku berani katakan itu perjudianku dengan waktu yang paling worth it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hari ini di hadapan sahabat, teman, dan Tuhan aku berjanji akan selalu menjadi partner in crime-mu, menemanimu di setiap langkah, menjadi orang yang menghiburmu ketika bersedih, sekaligus manusia yang paling bangga untuk segala pencapaian dan keberhasilanmu. Aku akan ada di saat susah, senang, sakit, sehat, miskin, dan kaya. Kau satu-satunya yang takkan kukhianati demi keuntungan apa pun, karena you’re the best thing I ever have in this life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Terima kasih telah mempercayaiku.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Terima kasih sudah menjadi tempat yang paling aman untukku.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Terima kasih karena mengingatkanku bahwa hidup ini indah, dan layak untuk dijalani.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ini bukan akhir petualangan kita, justru permulaan dari segalanya. Aku mau membuat cerita baru di setiap hari denganmu, mungkin tidak selalu bahagia tapi aku tahu kita akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Sampai kau menjadi lelaki tua renta, hingga aku tak sanggup lagi berjalan bebas ke manapun yang kumau.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Till death do us apart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With love, </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Your Gen.</em>
</p><p>Bohong kalau Senku tak menitikkan air mata mendengarkan sumpah setia yang begitu cantik, bahkan para hadirin pun turut menangis bahagia. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, masih sempat mengatakan, “aku tidak butuh catatan apa pun, karena sudah menghabiskan waktu selama tiga tahun lebih buat merevisinya.” Mereka semua sukses dibuat tertawa. Menggenggam erat tangan Gen, dan mulai melisankan kalimat-kalimat yang dihapalnya di luar kepala.</p><p>
  <em>Saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku sudah tahu akan menghabiskan sisa umurku dengan siapa. Keyakinan yang terlalu irasional memang, tak ada bukti ilmiah apa pun. Namun, salah satu quote terbaik Einstein mengatakan, “you can NOT blame gravity for falling in love,” meski butuh sekitar 126,230,556 detik baru aku mau menyatakan perasaanku. Yaah, kau tahu sendiri saat itu aku masih terlalu muda, naif, dan terobsesi mengembalikan peradaban dunia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gen. Mentalist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kau satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengerti pikiranku tanpa perlu kujelaskan terlebih dahulu. Entah bagaimana bisa aku selalu punya kepercayaan, asal kau ada bersamaku, segala rintangan bakal terselesaikan dengan mudah. Seluruh pencapaianku sampai sekarang takkan terjadi bila tanpa kau berada di sisiku, dan aku selalu menghargai setiap usahamu untuk membantuku. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hari ini, di hadapan seluruh saksi, aku bersumpah akan membawamu ke berbagai petualangan baru dalam hidupku. Aku bakal menjadi bukti riil dari segala hal luar biasa yang kau lakukan. Apabila konsep kehidupan selanjutnya atau dimensi lain memang nyata, maka aku berani bertaruh sepuluh miliar persen diriku yang itu juga mencintaimu. Mungkin dalam perjalanan kita akan banyak mengalami rasa sakit, sedih, dan miskin, tapi aku tetap menginginkanmu karena kau adalah dirimu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want you for worse and for better.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maaf, sebab hanya menjanjikanmu cola untuk berpihak padaku.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maaf, karena pernah membuatmu meragukan perasaanku dan masa depan kita.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maaf, soalnya aku tidak ingin menghabiskan sisa umurku tanpa kehadiranmu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Setelah maut memisahkan pun, aku akan selalu menyayangimu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Truly yours,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Senku.                  </em>
</p><p><em>Well</em>, tidak butuh berpura-pura gugup untuk terkesan <em>so sweet</em>, karena Senku sukses membuatnya <em>flawless</em>. Seusai memasangkan cincin di jari mereka secara bergantian, Jasper menyatakan keduanya resmi sebagai sepasang suami. Berbarengan tepukan tangan yang meriah, dia langsung menangkup pipi Gen. Berbisik pelan, “<em>I love you to the Moon and… take another trip to Pluto, then back</em>,” diikuti kecupan manis ke bibirnya.</p><p>Akhir yang bahagia?</p><p>Ah, sayang sekali. <em>True love never end</em>.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Finish</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Saya senang bisa berpartisipasi dalam event ini. Walaupun (terpaksa) pura-pura amnesia ke tugas yang sebentar lagi deadline. Entah bisa atau enggak dimasukkan dalam entri DCST Week 2020 karena menggunakan bahasa Indonesia, tapi saya setidaknya puas sendiri bisa ikut serta.<br/>Saya juga sengaja tak terlalu mengeksplorasi perasaan karakter karena berprinsip… kan, komedi romantis, jadi jangan terlalu dramatis. Dan menghindari ini lebih dari 3K+ word, karena awalnya berpikir paling cuma 2K kata saja.<br/>Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Semoga fanfiksi-fanfiksi SenGen yang berbahasa Indonesia semakin ramai nantinya.<br/>Bersediakah untuk menyempatkan memberi tanggapan? Komentar dan kudos sangat diapresiasi. Saya tunggu.</p><p>Salam,</p><p>M0N.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>